Swimming in the Sky
by DesiredHOA01
Summary: "We are here today to mourn the death of Ms. Jacqueline Rose Clarke, who was the marvelous daughter of Mara and Jerome Clarke. Both of them here today who would like to say something about their daughter." The man steps down from the podium, and motions to Mara and I. Jara future One-shot. Rated T for minor mentions of violence.


_Jerome_

"We are here today to mourn the death of Ms. Jacqueline Rose Clarke, who was the marvelous daughter of Mara and Jerome Clarke. Both of them here today who would like to say something about their daughter." The man steps down from the podium, and motions to Mara and I.

"Jacqueline was named after Jerome's grandmother, who was very close to her. It is a shame to say that my daughter was only seven years old when she died. It is a parent's worst nightmare, what we are going through right now. I believe that no parents should have to be where we are today, burying our child." I took a moment to wipe the tears that were beginning to form in my eyes, trying to stay strong for Mara. Did I mention that she had been diagnosed with cancer almost a year ago? We had just the right amount of money to perform the surgery, which would take place I look over at my wife of nine years, to see to frantically wiping her eyes. I step to the podium, and take over for her.

"I think what Mara is trying to say is that Jacqueline was our first child, and nothing will ever change that. She might be our only child, and God know that we will never forget her. The day Jacqueline was born, I remember praying to God, and asking him that if anything ever happened to our little girl, that he would take care of her. And I know in my heart that he is." I take a deep breath, and continue:

"As many of you know, Jacqueline had an anxiety disorder, which caused her to become frightened of the future. When she wouldn't feel good, she would tell Mara and I that she was scared, scared to die. We would always comfort her by telling her that her time to go wouldn't be anytime soon, and the minute her heart stopped beating there was no way to explain how guilty I felt. I will always remember the day she died, and there is no way on earth I will ever forget it.

_Mara, Jacqueline, and I all lived in a nice house on a lake. It was huge, but we were wealthy enough to afford it. Big, but small enough for the three of us. (And any new additions.) There was a dock extending from our upstairs bedroom, which Jacqueline had been warned not to go near. Jacqueline was our seven year old daughter. She had my hair and eyes, and Mara's facial features. _

_Our family had taken a downfall when about a year and a half ago, Mara was diagnosed with cancer. We had finally saved up enough money to complete the surgery to remove the cancer before it spread anymore. _

_Jacqueline had always told me that she wanted to become a professional swimmer, that is when I taught her. It was her dream. I told her she would learn how to swim once she turned right years old, because I wanted her to have her focus on school._

_We came home from breakfast that morning, and found that our house was a mess; exactly the way we don't leave it. I walked in front of Mara, who was holding Jacqueline in her arms. I put my finger over my lips, signaling them to be silent when I heard footsteps. "Who's there?" I called. My wife and daughter stayed behind, while I cautiously took a few steps forward. I turn around. "I'm gonna go check upstairs, you stay here. Okay?" They nod. _

_"Be careful." Whispers Mara. I nod, and carefully turn the corner, thankful that our stares are carpeted. I look in all the bedrooms, and am clueless until I hear glass shattering and screaming from downstairs. _

_"Mara! Jacqueline!" I shout, and am horrified when I reach the bottom. There is a man with a ski mask, pointing a gun towards both. "Leave them alone!" I shout, clenching my fists. _

_"Take one step forward and they're gone." He threatened. I raised my hands in surrender. "Good. Now all three of you are going to follow me commands. I want the little one on the edge of the dock." Jacqueline's eyes widen, and Mara slowly lets go of her. She follows his commands. "Now if you don't follow my orders, I'll blow her brains out. Now go get money out of all the safes." _

_"But that's for-" Jacqueline interrupted. I could see the tears running down her cheek. _

_"It'll be okay, sweetheart." Mara assured her. _

_"How are you going to get better?" She asked innocently. I felt my heart break right there. _

_"We'll find a way princess." I promise. She shakes her head. _

_"No we won't! That took us over a year to save up-"_

_"Isn't that sweet, now go get the money." The robber said. I went to walk away, when I heard Jacqueline_

_whisper:_

_"I'm not afraid anymore." And after that, she jumped. _

"We had always taught our daughter not to be selfish, and to care for others. We never knew she would take it this far." That earned sad smiles from a few people. "My point is, Jacqueline gave herself up so her mother would stay alive. And I never knew she had so much courage in her. I would like to thank you all who were a part of her life, because I know she will be in our minds forever." I finished. I bowed my head, and walked over to her coffin. I placed a white rose on top, her favorite. "I miss you already." I whispered. Mara hugged my waist from behind, and kissed my shoulder.

"You did great."

_Mara was rid of her cancer, exactly one year after Jacqueline died. Both her and Jerome lived a long life, and died around the age of eighty-seven. And once they got to heaven, they were greeted by the presence of their daughter, and their family was complete again._


End file.
